What Happens when You Fall for The Enemy
by autumnskyhill
Summary: sigh Another attempt of angst. sigh Apparently, I am a slave to happy endings.. Much as I despise them. :P I actually wrote this back in June, or July, or something, I think... LOL. Never posted it up. Well, whatever. Enjoy! And please Read and Review!


~Disclaimer~ *breathes in, breathes out* Alright, now, everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling. She really is, as Ron always says, "Bloody Brilliant". She is. And everything belongs to her. Of course, I wouldn't mind keeping Draco and Harry and all their Hogwarts friends for myself! ^^ But alas, they belong to her.. *sigh* Alright, here we go!  
  
~Authoress' Notes~ I enjoyed writing this story rather well. Anyway, yeah, if you've read my other fic, 'Bring Me to Life', then you'll recognize a slight resemblance between both stories. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Thanks very much, and don't forget to Read and Review! Flames not accepted, only constructed criticism, and compliments, and other comments. LOL. Thanks! ^.^  
  
Hermione stared around miserably. All around her was destruction. The remains of the beautiful world she used to know lay around her in pieces. Tears stung her chocolate brown eyes, and threatened to fall, but Hermione violently blinked them back. She glanced around her. The green houses were broken down, all the plants and herbs within wilting, and the few that were left nearing their death. Suddenly, Hermione`s eyes came to rest on the Forbidden Forest. She knew that he was hiding in there, with his fellow little Death Eater friends. She screamed in frustration. How could he? How could be this cold, and cruel? He was a match for the Dark Lord himself.  
  
Hermione sighed, falling to her knees. She buried her head in her hands and cried. She couldn't take the pain and agony within her anymore. Her breath came in raspy gasps, as water flooded her lungs. She gasped, choking out one final sob. Suddenly, she heard a cold, steely voice behind her. "Crying your eyes will do no good, Mudblood!" Draco Malfoy spat out at her. Hermione glared up at him. He was still the same old insufferable, rich prat he had been when they were all still in Hogwarts. His silvery-blonde hair was still slicked back, his steely silver-gray eyes still glared back at her with a tint, no wait, a ton of malice. His mouth was still fixed into that same old smirk. He looked down at her weak form. "Why?" she asked meekly, looking into his eyes. He sniggered. "Why, Granger, as the top witch of our class at absolutely almost everything you sure are dense!" he remarked, smirking still. Hermione felt her eyes refilling with tears at the memories, but again blinked them back. This was no time to cry after all. Hermione stood up defiantly, her long, but frizzled after all of the past year's events, hair flowing down below her waist. She stood up, and looked up at Draco, and looked deep into his cold, emotionless eyes, as if searching for some, even a glimpse of warmth..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco met her gaze, and knew what she was looking for. She was looking for warmth, trying to find comfort. However, she was looking in all the wrong places. He, Draco Malfoy, had no heart, and no time to console, not to mention console a mudblood! But something clicked inside of him, when he saw the look of pure hatred, pure agony, in Hermione`s beautiful brown eyes. He quickly looked away, and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle, who were still his bodyguards, although over the years, Draco had become strong, and needed no help defending himself, to come forward. They obeyed immediately, bowing down to their leader. Draco snickered, then smirked at Hermione. Without taking his eyes off her, he commanded, "Get her." He uttered the two words in a deadly whisper, to add special effect. Crabbe and Goyle nodded briefly, then turned their attention to Hermione, who stood her ground, but trembled slightly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione knew what was coming, she knew that any minute now, she would be watching her body lying lifeless on the ground, while she floated away into the heavens, or wherever it was she ended up. As Crabbe and Goyle approached, she caught Draco`s eyes, and her eyes lit up with anger. She smiled and winked at him defiantly. Then faced Crabbe and Goyle, who were advancing steadily, ready to strike any second now. She smiled again, then closed her eyes, bracing herself for the worst. "CRUCIO!" Crabbe and Goyle cried in unison, pointing their wands at her. It hit her square in the chest, and she keeled over in pain, a single scream escaping her lips before she fell to the ground motionless. But right before she fell, she cast one last glance at Draco, and mouthed the words, "You are scum, but I love you anyway.", and with that, she fell, crippled by the pain.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco looked down at her motionless form. Her long brown hair framed her angelic face, and her fragile form was sprawled on the ground, lying there, un-moving. Draco swallowed, then said hoarsely, "That'll be all, boys. Well done." He had to choke back a few tears, for he really hadn't wanted Hermione dead; he rather enjoyed life more when she was around, waiting to be teased and taunted by him. He had clearly read her lips, and played the scene over and over again in his head. "You are scum, but I love you anyway." she had mouthed, right before she fell to the ground in pain. He laughed bitterly at what had just happened. He should've been happy that he had finally gotten rid of the know-it-all mudblood, but he found that he wasn't the slightest bit satisfied with himself. Of course, he had completed his life's goals: he had become a known Dark wizard, in fact, he was the Dark Lord. But he found that he had deprived himself of one thing: love. He had denied ever since the 4th year that he, Draco Malfoy, indeed had feelings, maybe even loved the mudblood Hermione Granger.  
  
When he was sure Crabbe and Goyle had gone, he bent down over Hermione`s limp form, and scooped her into his arms. He looked over at her. "God, Granger, why'd you have to be so damn beautiful? And why did you have to be Granger for that matter?" he muttered to no one in particular. As he laid her gently back onto the ground, he sighed, then pulled out his wand. With a great amount of care, he cured her physically, but knew that not even magic could heal her pain on the inside. To him, Hogwarts had just been another place for him to take over, but to Hermione and the other two of the Golden Trio, Potter and Weasley, it had been a sanctuary, a place for them to escape from all of the stress they faced at home, the struggles they went through. Over the years, he happened to know that Hermione had attempted to commit suicide, but had failed, for one of her rather annoying best friends, Draco guessed it had been Potter--he had always stole the spotlight somehow.  
  
With another sigh, Draco shook Hermione slightly, willing her to wake. She stirred, but only slightly. Draco knew that she would much rather be dead, for she had certainly gone through a lot, and most likely felt death to be rather peaceful, and calming. Hermione`s eyes flew open, and she was shocked to find herself staring into the cold silver-gray eyes of her so- called "worst enemy", Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was really quite shocked to see who she was looking up at. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, for she found herself to be speechless. Draco smirked at her, and she struggled to get up, but Draco pushed her back down. "Sorry, Granger. Not today.," he added rather softly, scooping her up into his arms again. He hugged her closely against him. She felt his breath on her ears and neck, and shivered slightly at the feeling. He hugged her tighter. "Why did it have to be you I fell in love with, of all people?" Draco queried, looking down at her, smirking playfully. He pressed his cheek against her own. Hermione found herself paralyzed and still at a loss for words. At last, her power of speech returned. "Well, why did you, the one who shattered all the things I loved in the wizarding world, have to be the one I fell head-over-heels for, of all people, not to mention ferret boys?" she queried back, smirking just as playfully. Draco set her down on her feet, and replied swiftly, "Because you can't resist me."  
  
"I love you." "I love you too." With those last four words, Draco slowly pressed his soft lips upon her own, and kissed her with great passion and desire, not to mention want. Hermione moaned slightly into his mouth as he placed his hand on the small of her back, moving it up and down. Draco pulled out of the kiss, and smirked at her. "Really, Granger, you're too beautiful."  
  
Suddenly, there was a twinkle of light, and moments later, Hogwarts, and it's residents, were restored. Hermione`s eyes filled with tears of joy, as she ran over to her best friends. They embraced each other happily, then Hermione made her way back to Draco. She returned the kiss with just as much passion, desire, and want. "Thank you, Draco Malfoy.," she breathed into his ear.  
  
~A/N~ Alright, voila! LOL, sorry, cheesy fic that closely resembles my other fic, 'Bring Me to Life', but I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway! Thanks! ^.~ Read + Review! Thankies! 


End file.
